


Just in case my faith go (I’ll live by my own law)

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [604]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Abuse, Angst, Body Horror, Coach/Player Relationship, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Scars, all the angst lmao, i haven't slept for days now so idk what to do with this shitty thing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Wissam n'avait jamais vu le dos de son nouvel entraîneur avant ce jour-là.
Relationships: Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [604]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Just in case my faith go (I’ll live by my own law)

Just in case my faith go (I’ll live by my own law)

Wissam n’avait jamais vu le dos de son entraîneur avant ce jour-là. En fait, il n’y prêtait pas attention, parce que regarder le dos de son nouvel entraîneur n’avait aucun intérêt. Maintenant il regrette de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt. Il regrette de ne pas avoir découvert le dos de Niko. La peau rougie couverte de stries profondes, d’entailles anciennes et de marques blanchâtres, parfois recouvertes par des tâches sombres. Wissam n’avait pas les mots au début, comme tout le monde (si seulement quelqu’un avait été à sa place), et puis il a repris ses esprits en découvrant qu’il avait lui-même était découvert alors qu’il venait de découvrir ce que son entraîneur ne voulait sûrement pas qu’il découvre. Il n’est pas certain que ce soit le moment adéquat pour que son cerveau l’abandonne soudainement. Arriver en panique dans les vestiaires pour échapper à Ruben et Youssouf commençait à faire partie de son habitude de vie, jusqu’à ce qu’il voit leur coach appuyé sur l’évier des toilettes, le t-shirt et la veste du kit du club sur le sol, entouré par des gazes usées. Wissam aurait préféré n’avoir rien vu, les responsabilités ne sont pour lui que sur le terrain, il n’a jamais voulu être… Peu importe ce qu’il est devenu quand le regard de Niko a croisé le sien dans le reflet du miroir.

Wissam savait déjà qu’il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière après avoir vu les blessures sur le dos, mais c’était définitivement scellé à partir de ce regard commun dans la vitre. Niko savait que Wissam savait. Plus de retour en arrière possible. Pouf, Ben Yedder trouve le cadre cette fois, celui qu’il aurait dû rater. En se sachant poursuivi par deux idiots en manque de correction, il avait retrouvé ses esprits aussi rapidement que possible, ses mains tâtonnant pour aller fermer la porte derrière lui, pour que ce secret reste entre eux, pour que rien d’autre ne sorte de cette soudaine solitude que son coach affichait, si loin de son frère. Wissam ne pensait pas être celui capable de laisser ses doigts traîner sur le dos de son entraîneur pour étaler de la crème puis remettre des bandages, mais il l’était. Mais son soudain courage ne lui expliquait pas pourquoi l’homme devant lui cachait des cicatrices si terribles sur son dos, et si lui-même pouvait dire qu’elles n’étaient pas récentes, tout le monde le pouvait. Wissam n’avait pas besoin de demander à son coach si quelqu’un d’autre dans le club le savait, parce que sa réaction lui avait déjà tout avoué, bien sûr que non. Aucun joueur ne devait savoir ça pour que personne ne puisse le prendre de haut. Aucun membre du staff ne devait le savoir pour minimiser son travail pour s’occuper de lui. Aucun membre de la direction ne devait le savoir pour qu’il ne se retrouve pas avec d’autres problèmes administratifs.

Wissam ne comprend peut-être pas tout pour le moment, mais ce qu’il voit lui retourne l’estomac de toutes façons.

« Who did this? » Wissam murmure en l’aidant à récupérer son t-shirt et sa veste, il ne peut pas s’empêcher de garder ses yeux rivés sur la peau meurtrie

« I can’t tell you. » Bien sûr que non, mais il ne fait pas tout ça pour n’obtenir que cette vague réponse, cet échec et ce soupir de honte, ce regard furtif pour confirmer qu’il n’abandonne pas sa vue sur les marques hideuses colorées d’une palette inconfortable

« Oh please, not that. I won’t tell anyone, but you need to explain yourself, why is your back so injured?! »

« You had contacts with Bayern’s sporting director, right? »

« Yeah, but it has nothing to do with—»

« Him. It’s him. He did that. Multiple times. »

« W-what? W-why? »

« Because I’m a failure. Fucking hell, just go home already and forget that. »

« No way i’m letting you struggle with that! »

« It’s an order, Wissam! You’ve seen nothing, alright?! Your coach has never been physically abused and you go home, take a shower, eat, sleep, dream of whatever you want but not the fucking scars on my back! »

« No! » Wissam ne comprend pas la réaction de son coach, à quoi bon se confier, même très légèrement, si c’est pour le renvoyer chez lui juste derrière… Mais peu importe, il n’a jamais dit qu’il écoutait tout ce qu’on lui disait.

Ses lèvres se claquent contre celles de son entraîneur pour le faire taire, il peut sentir du sang entre ses dents, entre sa langue qui vient naturellement chercher celle de l’homme blessé en face de lui. Il a peut-être claqué leur bouche trop fort. Wissam passe son bras autour de la taille de Niko, tout en veillant à éviter son dos, pour approfondir son silence, plus aucun ordre, juste le baiser.

« If I’m going back home, it’s with you, coach. »

« N-no way… » Wissam retient un rire au rougissement apparaissant peu à peu sur les joues de Niko, qui aurait cru qu’il serait capable de faire ça à son entraîneur

« It was an order. »

Fin


End file.
